User blog:Amontgomery1432/Jack Black vs Jack White - Amont's Epic Rap Battles Episode 4
I probably should have announced that It review before I posted it, so I'm sorry about that. It was a spur of the moment thing that I wanted to do, so I did, but it never got a proper a announcement and then fuck. So, yee. I'm gonna do more of those, possibly. At the very least, two more of them are planned. One on Jigsaw and one on The Last Jedi so be prepared for those. Yee, I'm planning on branching out and doing more than rap battles. I have a dis rap in the writing process, too. More on that at the bottom of this blog. Until then, here's this. Hello and welcome back to Amont's Epic Rap Battles! This one is yet another name battle. I promise the next one won't have names as the connection. This time around, it's actor Jack Black going head-to-head with singer Jack White. Because Jacks and colors and yeah. Once again, I wrote the whole thing, so hopefully it's good. I think it is. Yeh. I had a difficult time with this one in terms of color-coating the lines. Obviously, at first, I thought of their last names, but black doesn't really show up too well against the background. So I improvised. Sorry if the colors don't really match these guys. Anywho, let's get on with the show! Jack Black's lyrics written in this color, I guess Jack White's lyrics written in this color The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF NAMES JACK BLACK VS JACK WHIIITE BEGIN Jack White: Well, I had hoped I'd be given a foe who maybe could harm me, But it looks like I'm up against the less-talented Chris Farley Do us all a favor, Gulliver, and Travel away Wanna lose weight? Here's a tip: Put down the Nachos, Libre! I'll wreck your career harder than The NeverEnding Story III You're not a threat to me. The worst thing you can possibly do is sit on me If you step up to me, you're a Dead Man Walking I'll make like a Martian and end this before you can start talking. Jack Black: Welcome to the Jungle! From the looks of you, you'll fit right in Was that your verse? Come on! I expected more from a musician! You're gonna need More Than Words if you hope to oppose me What are you? You're like Jon Snow and Lex Luthor had a baby! Let's Get it On. I should crush you before this gets out of hand You're talentless! Your lines bombed harder than your shitty band! Lemme tell you something that could've saved you a lot of strife: My Tenacious D left White Stripes all over your ex-wife! Jack White: No Goosebumps here. That verse failed worse than your parents' marraige You raised your kids Jewish? Well, that's funny. Aren't you an Atheist? Your chances of winning this are as low as winning an Oscar I'll School this Rock reject and reunite him with his brother! Jack Black: I'm Icky Trumping this freak, cause it's pretty easy to do What a nice turn of events: This time, Blackjack played you! It's looking like your anger management classes were just a blunder Don't start a war with me unless you wanna feel the Tropic Thunder! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OVERUSED CONNECTIONS Poll: Obligatory "Jack" Pun Jack Black Jack White Hint Decoding: Snatch Steal: A synonym of both of those words is "Jack", which just happens to be both of these guys' first names Kid Cudi: He wrote a song called Day 'N' Nite. The daytime is usually represented by lightness (meaning Jack White) and the nighttime is usually represented by darkness (meaning Jack Black) Arkham Asylum Joker: In the Arkham Asylum game, Oracle mentions that Joker once went under the alias "Jack White". You can guess who that's referring to Michael Jackson: Michael wrote a song called Black or White. I'll give you three guesses what's that referring to Metallica: This band once produced an album that mostly consisted of blackness on it's cover. Thus album would later be referred to as "The Black Album" John Lennon: Alternatively, The Beatles, of which Lennon was a member, produced an album with mostly white on the cover. It would later be referred to as "The White Album". I probably could've put a picture of the actual band there, but I didn't think of that until just now, so too late Funny Face: Jack Black does these a lot. Shitty hint, I know. Fight me More Hints! this battle sure did suck Announcements: As I mentioned earlier, I'm gonna start doing more things than just rap battles. I'm gonna do a dis rap against a couple people I personally know, so 99% of the jokes and references will probably be lost to all of you, but I'm doing it because these people are supposed to be very close to me, but all they've ever done is push me and everybody else away and I can't stand bottling up these emotions anymore, so I figure that putting them to music will help me get over them. Or maybe not, idk. Either way, expect it soon. I've got some good stuff heading y'alls's way and I'm really excited about it! Pennywise has awoken... okay bye Category:Blog posts